At least some known cloud computing systems provide access by multiple clients to shared system resources and services. Cloud computing systems can share resources to achieve common operating environments, for simplified user support. The shared resources can be rapidly provisioned and/or scaled with reduced management effort. However, the distribution may not be balanced across, for example, data centers and cloud machines. Moreover, the distribution may not be efficient and/or may require a substantially large capacity.